Tiempo para los mejores físicos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En una visita completamente imprevista, Miyuki le da a Patricia una sorpresa que la rubia jamás consideró posible en ella, pero la cosa no acaba allí, pues Miyuki se muestra dispuesta a mostrar mucho más. Oneshot con lemmon.


Una vez más he recibido un interesante reto de parte de ElCrazy (alias TheLoco), y eso me inspiró a llevar a cabo este OS. Les asegur que no me esperaba escribir otra vez un MiyuPatty luego de mi OS _Intelecto y atrevimiento_ , pero la vida tiende a dar muchas vueltas.

 **Tiempo para los mejores físicos**

Patricia Martin estaba completamente rendida en su habitación. El estar todo el día haciéndose cargo de lo que hacía falta en su departamento no era algo que cualquiera haría en su lugar, especialmente tomando en cuenta que antes debió estudiar y cumplir en su trabajo a medio tiempo. Sentía que su cuerpo no daba más, pero al menos se sentía satisfecha de que no dejase nada pendiente. Pero como si de algún karma se tratase, escucha que alguien tocaba el timbre.

─ Who's there? ─ dice Patricia de mala gana.

─ _Soy yo, Martin-san. Soy Miyuki Takara_.

En ese momento un montón de dudas invaden la mente de Patricia ¿Qué estaba haciendo su senpai allí, y cómo le hizo para saber que ella vivía allí? Tal vez ya contaba con sus contactos desde antes, o bien podría haber consultado a las amistades que tenía la rubia en Ryoo, pero sea cual fuere la manera, el hecho era que Miyuki había dado con el domicilio de Patricia, y ahora era el deber de ésta recibir la visita. Casi arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada, Patricia finalmente abre la puerta, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de darle la bienvenida a Miyuki, ésta se le abalanza y casi la devora con el beso que le estaba dando.

Era bastante apropiado decir que Patricia no estaba entendiendo nada. Simplemente vino Miyuki y la atrapa sin siquiera darle tiempo a parpadear, pero al menos tenía que aceptar que Miyuki no besaba nada mal, si hasta estaba usando su lengua con una habilidad que absolutamente nadie creería posible en ella.

Miyuki no daba tregua. Únicamente separa su boca de la de Patricia cuando a ambas se les acababa el oxígeno, y ambas se quedan mirando fijamente, con ojos que parecían cristales empañados, y Patricia casi pierde de vista la duda que tenía en un principio.

─ Senpai... What are you doing here?

Miyuki no se digna en dar una respuesta. Simplemente esboza una leve sonrisa y luego toma por los hombros a Patricia para volver a besarla de una forma igual de sorpresiva que la anterior. El beso en esta ocasión no dura tanto, pues esta vez Miyuki pasa a besar y lamer el cuello de Patricia. Esto toma completamente desprevenida a la angloparlante, la cual no consigue controlar los gemidos que empiezan a fluir de su boca, poco a poco desbocándose debido a lo placentero que se sentía aquello. Miyuki no deja de hacer aquello cuando cierra la puerta del apartamento, y lentamente va empujando a Patricia hasta que ambas llegan a la cama. Una vez que consigue tumbar a Patricia, Miyuki interrumpe sus besos y lamidas para empezar a desvestirse. Iba tan aprisa en esa acción que daba la impresión de que su vida dependía de ello, cosa que en buen modo le hacía gracia a Patricia.

─ Senpai, ¿por qué lo está haciendo? Tell me, please.

Nuevamente era como si le preguntara a una pared. Miyuki no para de quitarse cada prenda hasta quedar completamente desnuda, y acto seguido sigue con Patricia y le quita la ropa de una manera un tanto brusca, casi intentando romperla. Realmente nadie le creería a Patricia si dijese lo que Miyuki le estaba haciendo. Ni ella misma se lo creería si no lo viera y sintiera, en vivo y directo.

Ya estando ambas chicas desnudas, Miyuki se pone encima de Patricia y se acomoda de forma que su sexo quedase frente al rostro de la anfitriona. Era una vagina muy hermosa, apetitosa, jugosa, palpitante como si rogase por la lengua de Patricia, y ésta decide no pensar en nada más al momento de complacer ese ruego.

Era algo absolutamente excitante. Los gemidos que exhalaba Miyuki no hacían sino encenderla más de lo que ya estaba, y es que Patricia empezaba a sentir que su propia entrepierna empezaba a picar debido al ardor que tenía. Un ardor lascivo, sucio, innombrable, digno de callarlo, pero no por ello menos genial. Patricia agarra las piernas de Miyuki y las afianza bien para de ese modo seguir saboreando aquella abertura que más de una persona mataría por conocer. No era para menos esa apreciación, y es que Miyuki poseía un físico de ensueño, envidia para unas personas y una provocación para otras, pero sobre todo lo segundo. Bastante le había enseñado Konata sobre lo sensual que podía ser Miyuki, si bien jamás se había imaginado que pudiera estar en esa situación, lamiendo aquella vulva como si así le fuera a extraer agua, y teniendo ante sus ojos el más codiciado cuerpo de toda la escuela Ryoo. Se consideró en ese momento una chica afortunada, muy afortunada.

Volviendo al presente, Patricia saca provecho para empezar a apretar las nalgas de Miyuki. No se dejaba nada al momento de palpar esos perfectos glúteos que eran a la vez firmes y suaves. Parecía que agarraba una masa para hacer pan, ya empezando a calentar, invitando a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Miyuki gime más y más, y cada uno de sus sonidos parecía ser más fuerte que el anterior, o bien sería que Patricia se encendía más y más a medida que la escuchaba gemir de placer. Eso era señal de que iba por buen camino con su lengua, la cual recorría todo lo largo de aquella rosada raja que palpitaba como si contase con vida y voluntad propia. Parecía que su lengua sería absorbida en cualquier momento, y si tenía que ser sincera, a Patricia no le parecía una mala idea.

A Patricia le estaba creciendo aquel hormigueo que envolvía su sexo. Quería hacer venir a Miyuki para así tener ella la oportunidad de recibir un poco de ese indescriptible placer, pero Miyuki se tardaba bastante como para dar a entender que requería tiempo y trabajo lograrlo. Patricia aceptaba gustosa el reto, si bien pretende hacer algunas cosas adicionales para dar cumplimiento a su cometido, y se trataba nada menos que usar dos dedos para atravesar la abertura anal de Miyuki, logrando así todavía más gemidos. Estaba funcionando. Miyuki prácticamente se estaba retorciendo de placer, y Patricia era quien lo estaba consiguiendo sin necesidad de nada más que su lengua y sus dedos. Era una mentira decir que no se sentía realizada en ese momento.

Miyuki se notaba tan excitada que casi tiraba de los cabellos de Patricia para animarla a continuar, y a esas alturas el habla era poco menos que imposible para ella. Su cuerpo estaba dando las señales de estar cerca del orgasmo, y Patricia redobla esfuerzos para que dicha corrida llegase con toda su fuerza. Estaba deseando que un torrente de frenesí y éxtasis cayera sobre ella como un torrente y calmase sus propios impulsos lascivos, y hasta tuvo la sensación de que ello estaba por pasar cuando Miyuki larga un grito ahogado, además que sus paredes vaginales aprietan la lengua de Patricia, una contracción que pretendía atenazar a la rubia para que continuase así mientras siguiese aquel estado de espasmo en que cae Miyuki.

─ Great. You cum is too delicious ─ dice Patricia en un leve susurro que no sabía si Miyuki le habría oído.

Ya no pudiendo mantenerse en una postura vertical, Miyuki se baja de Patricia y se deja caer en la cama, teniendo su cuerpo cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, y su sexo se desbordaba con aquellos lujuriosos jugos que tanto encantaron a Patricia. Era ahora el turno de la rubia. Su propio conejo estaba casi literalmente en llamas, y le era urgente liberar todo lo que estaba conteniendo, pues realmente no podía más.

─ Now is your turn, senpai ─ Patricia adopta la misma posición sobre Miyuki que ésta había tenido momentos antes ─. Let me feel your tongue in my pussy. Lick me and make me cum, please.

La misma Patricia no sabía si aquello era un ruego o una orden. En todo caso, la interpretación que le da Miyuki le hace cumplir y empezar a lamer la entrepierna extranjera. Nunca antes había tenido el placer de que le hicieran sexo oral, pero tenía que admitir que aquello que sentía sería capaz de fundir el mismísimo infierno. La lengua de Miyuki hacía gala de una habilidad que no le crepia posible: Era capaz de llegar al fondo mismo de la vagina de Patricia, y luego procede a hacer movimientos circulares bastante lentos que hacen que Patricia pierda la cabeza a pasos agigantados.

─ Oh, shit. This is excellent. My god...

Miyuki se notaba complacida y halagada por la respuesta que daba el cuerpo de Patricia ante las lamidas que le daba, y como recompensa dirige sus manos hasta los pechos de Patricia para empezar a apretarlos y rozar la punta de sus pezones, dando un extra a aquellas inconfesables sensaciones que tanto gustaban a Patricia. Y la lengua de Miyuki seguía desempeñando una tarea absolutamente impecable, entrando y saliendo, y luego usando sus dientes para jugar un momento con el clítoris de la rubia. Patricia tiene entonces que sostenerse de las piernas de Miyuki para ella misma no caerse hacia atrás, gimiendo sin control alguno y alzando su vista al techo, casi atravesándolo para dar comienzo a un viaje desbocado con rumbo al infinito. Miyuki poseía una habilidad única, y Patricia lo estaba presenciando de primera mano.

A la rubia le parecía que estuviera recibiendo corrientazos eléctricos cada vez que sentía el roce de aquellos dientes con su botoncito, un interruptor de placer que reaccionaba a la más mínima presión para funcionar a tope disparando un millón de voltios y diseminándolos para que alcance cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo. Ese momento, ese lugar y esa situación tenía que ser lo más cerca del cielo de lo que alguien pudiera estar, y todavía no había terminado, puesto que Miyuki no descansaba en sus labores, ni lo haría hasta que Patricia alcance ese clímax que tan ansiosamente deseaba.

─ S-senpai... I cum... I cum, senpai...

Las palabras de Patricia sólo estimulan a Miyuki para que obrase con mayor rapidez y vigor, y Patricia en respuesta aprieta los muslos de Miyuki que estaban detrás suyo. Ese cénit de placer se acercaba a un paso tan lento que casi era doloroso, pero a su vez se sentía estupendo, y Patricia adoró cada segundo que duró esa espera tan plena en placer. Aquel atesorado momento llega, y Patricia pone los ojos en blanco al momento de recibir el orgasmo, sintiendo cómo su propia vagina apretaba la lengua de Miyuki del mismo en que el sexo de Miyuki había hecho antes. Fue espectacular. Miyuki poseía una habilidad absolutamente insospechada, sólo Patricia tenía el grandioso honor de conocerlo, y por esa misma razón quiso tener un poco más de aquello, así que se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Miyuki para luego darse vuelta y empezar una nueva ronda de lamidas, con la variante de que Miyuki también contaba con carta blanca para empezar otra vez.

Nuevamente ese sabor tan extrañamente dulce invade su boca al chupar aquella raja. Ese sabor ya de por sí era inolvidable, y Patricia estaba plenamente segura de no olvidarlo nunca, y además era tan exquisito que sería imposible aburrirse de él. Igual podía aplicar con la forma en que Miyuki abordaba su sexo con esa habilidosa y áspera lengua, y encima con esos dedos que eran capaces de rozar el sitio correcto de la forma correcta para maximizar el placer. Entre gemidos y lamidas, el rato resultaba increíble. Patricia creía estar en el mejor día de su vida, e incluso se atrevería a mucho más si no fuese por el cansancio que cargaba. Únicamente estaba haciendo aquello ante lo que podía si hacía acopio de fuerzas. A menos que la propia Miyuki tomase la iniciativa de hacer algo nuevo (algo que Patricia ya veía como una posibilidad), era poco probable que hiciesen algo más, si bien eso ya resultaba extasiante.

Patricia sentía que podría venirse en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo enviaba señales que, de ser sonidos, podrían reventar los tímpanos de cualquiera dentro del departamento. Pero algo pasa que Miyuki se detiene y deja a Patricia justo a las puertas del orgasmo. La rubia sentía ese desplante como algo demasiado injusto, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que Miyuki la hace voltearse para cambiar posiciones, siendo ahora Miyuki quien estaba arriba, y sin mediar palabra usa esa ventaja para posicionarse y tomar una de las piernas de Patricia, sorprendiéndola.

─ ¿En qué está pensando, senpai?

La pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa de Miyuki fue la única respuesta recibida antes de que diera comienzo algo que Patricia no había sospechado hasta ese momento: Miyuki junta su sexo con el de Patricia, dando así comienzo a un frote que se torna intenso desde el primer segundo. Patricia había sido tomada desprevenida, y en consecuencia empieza a retorcerse y chillar, incapaz en principio de aguantar ese corrientazo que la golpeaba por todos lados, empezando por sus labios vaginales. Era todavía más intenso que las lamidas, y su cabeza amenazaba con mayores bríos con salirse de su cuerpo. Sus manos sostienen las sábanas con una fuerza tal que creía que arrancaría trozos de las mismas, y Miyuki sólo se movía con mayor velocidad, dando además la espectacular vista de sus pechos moviéndose de una forma erótica y errática. No se podía pedir nada más en una ocasión tan espectacular como esa, y Patricia jamás se había creído que fuera posible que el sexo pudiera sentirse tan bien sin ser ella la que tomara el rol de la activa. A veces ser la pasiva también tenía su punto.

─ More... Give me more, senpai ─ apenas conseguía decir, y su voz era tan queda que dudaba que Miyuki la oyese, pero la pelirrosa sigue sin detenerse.

Aquel frote continuo de sexos parecía que no tendría fin, y Patricia deseaba que no lo tuviera. Era demasiado bueno como para querer que terminase, y Miyuki parecía que pensaba igual. Era raro que no dijese una palabra desde que entró, pero eso no parecía importarle a la angloparlante.

─ Yes... yes... YEEEEEEESSSS!

El orgasmo que había sido frustrado poco antes finalmente había llegado, y tal fue el resultado que Patricia casi se sale de un brinco de la cama, y Miyuki se aferra a la pierna de la rubia con tal fuerza que dolió un poco. Aquel había sido el orgasmo de sus vidas, sin lugar a dudas, y Miyuki se acuesta al lado de Patricia, dándose un tiempo para respirar luego de lo que había pasado. Patricia apenas era capaz de ver. La capa cristalina que se había formado en sus ojos le entorpecía completamente la vista, pero nada hace para arreglar ese detalle. Por el contrario, simplemente cierra los ojos durante un rato para luego hablar con Miyuki.

─ Senpai... ¿Cómo sabe que yo vivo aquí?

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso estás soñando? ─ dice Miyuki.

─ What?

─ Creo que deberías despertar, Martin-san, pues estás soñando algo extraño, a juzgar por gritos que estabas dando hace un momento.

─ What are you saying?

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

─ Martin-san, despierta. Vamos, que ya amaneció.

Patricia abre lentamente los ojos. En efecto, amaneció, pero Patricia sentía como si hubiese estado toda la noche en vela, y es que su cuerpo le rogaba que volviera a dormirse, contraviniendo lo que estaba diciendo su novia Miyuki.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla, Martin-san?

─ Fueron muchísimas cosas, pero no creo que fuera una pesadilla. Eso seguro ─ responde Patricia haciendo un esfuerzo para coordinar sus palabras acordes al idioma natal de Miyuki ─. Fue como una especie de sueño flashback que hubiera querido o algo así. No estoy del todo segura, pero no se sintió mal, sino todo lo contrario. Valió la pena.

─ Pues eso me alivia mucho, Martin-san. Creí que lo estabas pasando mal mientras dormías.

─ ¿Pasarlo mal? Pues no recuerdo un sueño tan genial para pasarlo mal ─ Patricia se acomoda otra vez en su cama para dormirse otra vez, ante la mirada reprochadora de Miyuki ─. Relájate, senpai. Today is sunday and we haven't classes. Déjame dormir un ratito más, y luego quisiera hacer algo bastante especial.

─ ¿Especial? ¿De qué estás hablando?

─ Digamos que en mi sueño hiciste algo verdaderamente genial por mí, e incluso aprendí un par de cosillas que aplicaré luego de despertar, senpai ─ Patricia se acurruca al lado del cuerpo de Miyuki como si fuese una almohada ─. Five minutes of dream, and I'll show you those. Así... Realmente se siente cómodo...

─ Eres todo un caso, Martin-san ─ dice Miyuki soltando una risita.

─ And because that you love me.

Miyuki no entendía a qué se refería su pareja cuando hablaba de su sueño, pero prefiere hacerle caso y le deja dormir un rato más. No se podía imaginar lo que venía, pero no era algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir. Ni en un millón de años.

 **Fin**

* * *

Tal y como lo había pedido ElCrazy (alias TheLoco), aquí le hice un OS MiyuPatty con cierto sabor a _Visita de gemelas_. Espero que el resultado haya sido bueno, y el hacer esto me ha dado una serie de ideas para hacer otros OS, algunos de Lucky Star y otros de otras series, pero ya eso se los iré mostrando a su debido momento, pues por ahora me retiro. Como ya saben, la encuesta sigue disponible. A ver quién más se anima a dar su opinión.

Hasta otra


End file.
